


Everything's Comin Up Aces

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: (no pronouns or gendered terms are used), Caring For Your Summoner Is Important, Cuddling, F/M, Feh gifted me with a good boy and I had to repay them, Fluff, Gen, Gender neutral Kiran, Joshua makes them relax, Kiran overworks, M/M, Mild Disordered Eating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: local summoner is forced to take a break bc the coin said so





	Everything's Comin Up Aces

Nighttime is a time of secrets and comfort. Of discarded weapons and relaxation. Of  _ love. _

 

Joshua is leaning against your knees, looking perfectly content to simply stare up at you as you finish up the latest tactic drills. Its not a very “princely” position for him to be in, but then again, he’s never really acted the part.

 

The sun set a while ago, leaving the two of you in torchlight. He joined you after dinner, claiming that “annoying his summoner” is part of his duty. You both know that’s not  _ quite  _ the truth, but its easier than talking about gross romantic inclinations.

 

You know meeting his gaze is a mistake (you’ll  _ never  _ finish the lessons in time for Anna if you see his weirdly tender and smug grin paired with those eyes of his). 

 

His hair looks so  _ pretty  _ in this lighting too. You would be jealous if he didn’t allow you to freely run your fingers through it or style it anytime. He doesn’t really like anything too intricate, and all the braids you’ve done have “accidentally” fallen out after only a few hours, but you appreciate it. 

 

You concede defeat the second he smiles at you, tilting his face up to look at you more directly. “Done yet?” 

 

_ I shouldn’t be,  _ you think ruefully. “Heads yes, tails no.” 

 

His grin widens as he straightens up, grabbing his so called lucky coin. “You want to flip?” 

 

The offer is oddly heartwarming, but you shake your head, “Nah. But you better not cheat.” 

 

“I would  _ never. _ ” He says, mock scandalized. “Best two outta three, right?”

 

At your nod, he flips. He does so  _ perfectly,  _ while you probably would’ve missed the catch. Its happened before, and he always teases as the two of you scour the floor for the coin. 

 

His scowl tells you the answer before he says, “Tails.” 

 

Another flip, and he grins, “Heads.” 

 

“Ohhh, a tiebreaker,” You say, setting your pen down (an invention that actually did make the Order some cash money as soon as Anna hammered out the patents to keep her alternate selves from ripping her off). 

 

Joshua narrows his eyes at the coin before the flip, like he can intimidate it into doing what he wants. 

 

Another flawless flip and catch, and the redhead smiles victoriously. “Heads again.” He says, singsong. “Time to rest.”

 

You try to stifle your laughter with a hand. “Fine, just let me--” 

 

“Nope,” He interrupts, on his feet in an instant in order to pull you up out of your chair. “The coin has spoken.”

 

“I just want to put everything away!” 

 

He glances over at your already neat stacks of paper and rolls his eyes. “Sure you do.” He leans down a bit, one hand moving to the back of your knees and the other on your back. “Can I?” 

 

You like that even while he’s being a total pain, he thinks to ask before manhandling you. Sighing, you agree, “Yeah.” 

 

He scoops you up in his arms without difficulty, and you idly wonder if random displays of strength are apart of his Jehanna courting. 

 

“Bed, or late snack?” He asks. “Or should we trust the coin again?” 

 

“ _ Bed _ ? You’re awfully presumptuous there, Joshua.” You tease. 

 

“You wound me, summoner.” 

 

You could never actually wound him, not intentionally. You hum an apology anyway, closing your eyes and resting your head against his chest. “We should get a snack and then sleep.”

 

“You grab any dinner?” For how unforthcoming he is when you express worry, he’s quick to dote on you. 

 

Knowing this, you shrug. “Sharena brought me those little cake things and Felicia made tea.” You love Felicia, you really do, but it was bitterer than the cheap espresso shots you’d down to make it through finals, and the sweet sweet cakes only made it worse. 

 

“Petit fours?” Joshua asks. “That’s not a dinner.”

 

You don’t respond, well aware that he’s right. He’s not even the only Hero that has told you so. The only one who can reliably get you to relax are Fae and Tiki, although you think it's cheating when they use you as a bed. You can never bring yourself to ask them to go bother someone else, and they’re so  _ cute  _ and peaceful that you end up napping too. Anna is the only one so far that has thought to take advantage of that by “casually” mentioning they should spend more time with their lovely summoner. Weaponized baby dragon cuddles is a new low for her. 

 

Joshua knows what your silence means, but he doesn’t make any snarky remarks. He sets you down on island countertop when you make it to the kitchen (technically,  _ one of  _ the kitchens, but the one typically used by the summoned). 

 

“What’re you makin?” You ask, kicking your feet out. 

 

“Secret Jehanna recipe.” He deflects, grabbing cups and all the components of a sandwich. Including what looks to be freshly made bread, which you weren’t aware of. You wonder which of your culinarily inclined allies made it. 

 

“That looks an awful lot like sandwiches.” You say. 

 

“Maybe it’s a secret Jehanna sandwich recipe _. _ ” 

 

You laugh. “There is no such thing.” 

 

“You won’t know till you come back with me.” He replies with a shrug. “Now, grab plates. You’re not gonna make me do all the work, are you?” 

 

“Uuuuuugh.” You groan, hopping down from your perch. “I’m tired.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, been working all day on those plans.” 

 

“This morning I sparred with Alphonse and Innes.” You correct. “I’m still not used to the whole fighting thing.” 

 

Joshua stops what he’s doing to smile sardonically at you, “Poor thing. It’s good you have all the Heroes to help ya.” He’s clearly teasing, and two can play at that game. 

 

“It’s good I have  _ you _ , Joshua.” Is your reply as you move to grab the plates. It hurts a bit to stretch like that, but everything hurts to do after training with Alphonse. He’ll be the first to admit he’s not the most skilled fighter, but the way he trains puts everyone to shame. 

 

Unfortunately, your teasing doesn’t fluster Joshua like you hoped, but he does look away in embarrassment as he says, “Can’t get rid of me now.”

 

“Well, I  _ could.  _ I just don’t want to.” 

 

He laughs, and you wonder if you’ve ever heard such a wonderful sound. A sound that  _ you  _ prompted, nonetheless. It’s a lovely thing, to be able to make someone you lo-- you  _ like  _ laugh. 

 

The two of you continue chatting on and off as you eat your late ‘dinner’, mostly inane stuff, but still relaxing.

 

Joshua hasn’t always had that effect on you, seeing as he was even more aloof and casual when you first summoned him (well, technically you  _ won  _ him, but that’s between you and your gun). You suppose things started turning around when you sorted him into one of your main teams and therefore spent a lot more time with him. 

 

He eventually started letting you in, telling you about himself. Although he  _ did  _ still fail to mention that he’s the prince of his home country right up until he was… proposing? 

 

You’re still not completely sure what he meant when he said you should come back with him. 

 

You’re not… opposed to the idea. But you would like some solid confirmation as to what you  _ are _ , whether you’re friends or partners or fiancés. Especially because while you are known for being affectionate with the Heroes, you don’t usually let them into your bed. 

 

But it just feels so natural to invite him back to your room and under the covers, pressing close to one another. You end up on your stomach, halfway on top of him with a leg slung over his waist. He could certainly push you off, so it's not like you’ve got him pinned. You’re pretty sure he just likes being pressed between the bed and you. 

 

A fact you’ll have to keep in mind, if you really are engaged. 

 

You laugh at the thought, and he lazily runs his fingers over your hair and asks, “Somethin to share?” 

 

You hum noncommittally. “You know I care about you, right?” 

 

“I would hope so. Seeing as I’m in your bed.” He sounds amused, but you don’t bother to lift your head in order to check his expression. Too much work. 

 

“I mean like. More than I care about other Heroes.” You specify. “I don’t just let  _ anybody  _ in my bed.” 

 

“Anna, Sherena, and Alphonse?” He doesn’t sound upset, just curious. 

 

“And Fjorm.” You admit, shamelessly. “The baby dragons too, but we usually nap on the floor or like. Anywhere they decide is prime napping real estate.” 

 

“You’d make a good parent.” He replies, offhanded. If it were anyone else, especially in this position, you’d accuse them of trying to hint at something. But with him, it just seems like he’s thinking out loud. “You dote on people.” 

 

“I think some call me ‘overbearing’.” By ‘I think’ you obviously mean you  _ know.  _ You’ve heard it all before, and truthfully, that’s part of the reason you love being in the Order so much. They like your overbearingness and your penchant for taking care for people. They like  _ you. _

 

That’s why you don’t really get it when Heroes talk about how excited they are to go home, or invite you to visit with them. 

 

It takes you a moment to ask Joshua, “Is it selfish? That I don’t really  _ want  _ to go home?”

 

Joshua shrugs as best he can while acting as your pillow. “Maybe the Order is your home. I mean, for me and the other Heroes, you could just switch us out with a different version of ourself and be fine. But for  _ you,  _ it had to be this variation. This Summoner.” 

 

“I wouldn’t switch you out for a different Joshua.” 

 

“But if you  _ did,  _ is what I’m saying. It’d be fine, he’d fight just as well and he’d probably fall for you the same way.”

 

You lift your head up, trying to squint at him despite the low lighting. “Complimenting me while insulting yourself doesn't actually make me feel better you know."

 

He snorts. “I’m being honest.” 

 

“Shocking.” You can't help but quip. 

 

“Hey now, no need for cheap shots.”

 

“I know, I know. You’re actually pretty honest,  _ after  _ you win whatever dumb bet you’re doing. Innes told me you offered to give him his gold back.” You shift, resting your head back down on his chest. “But nonetheless.” 

 

Joshua resumes petting your hair, and you wonder at what point in the conversation he stopped. It’s very relaxing. 

 

“Hey Joshua?” You say. 

 

There’s a great many things your half asleep mind wants to ask him, soms very serious  _ (do you think I’d be good for Jehanna? For you?) _ some just silly thoughts that seem important this late at night  _ (I’ve never seen hair so red, it's so pretty) _ . 

 

But all you end up saying is, “Let’s sleep in tomorrow, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> my Joshua is S-ranked with Ephraim bc green/red pairings are nice 
> 
> i've never actually played sacred stones dont @ me if i got his characterization wonky i just love his feh lines and his gorgeous hair 
> 
> anyways its thundering outside and my puppy is scared :((( send him ur best wishes


End file.
